


Be My Valentine

by cadkitten



Category: SID (band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao gives Noi chocolate for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: Well, it was supposed to be for 005: Chocolate for roseofpain_nc17 Due March 1, but I couldn't make the smut-monster work, so... bleh.  
> Comments: Had to be done, with the way Mao keeps posting Noi's picture in his blog!  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, ventorus01  
> Song[s]: "Why" by NEWS  
> [Noi](http://i102.photobucket.com/albums/m89/cadkitten/Noi-chan-SIDHairsytlist-picbyMao.jpg) is SID's hairstylist.

He moves around so gracefully, like a cat almost. I watch him in the mirror, my own makeup and hair already done and my photo shoot over, as he does Aki's. I don't know why it sits with me like this, but I have always viewed him as something of a work of art. Taller than I, slender yet masculine... and that small amount of chin hair. It reminds me of something naughty from one of my porn videos at home.

A shiver runs through my body as I hold the small bag that contains the chocolate I want to give him today. It's odd, I know... for a man to be giving the chocolate on Valentine's Day, but hell, I guess if he accepts it with his blessings then I'd end up the 'girl' anyway. In such a case, I figure it doesn't matter.

His low voice tumbles from his lips, almost a purr as he primps Aki a bit more and then settles back on the balls of his feet and grins. "Perfect."

Aki smiles and thanks him, getting up and wandering from the room. I sit there, nervous as all hell, my hands fidgeting in my lap as Noi cleans up the hair supplies and makeup from the counter, carefully recapping things and putting them in the boxes he carries with him. His slender hands move over the items so deftly and I imagine them on my skin, as they were earlier as he applied my makeup.

Unable to stand it anymore, I get up and walk to him, holding out the small bag with a blush on my cheeks that even the foundation I wear cannot cover. "Noi..."

He lifts his eyes in the mirror and sees the offered bag. A questioning look crosses his face as he turns to peer at me, reaching for the bag as he tilts his head slightly. "For me?"

I nod, still blushing like an idiot and he smiles, reaching in and finding the chocolates inside, the pretty gold package wrapped in red and pink ribbon. The bag gets set aside on the counter and he carefully lifts the tag on the top of the small box, reading the contents quickly.

When he sets the chocolates aside, I duck my head and start to mutter an apology. It's hardly fair that I've put one of our staff members on the spot like this. I should have given them to him and left or not given them at all. I can already feel my heart sinking into my shiny new gold sneakers.

But then his fingers are under my chin, forcing my head up and he smiles at me so brightly. "Ah... Mao, don't look like that!" A second later, his lips are on mine, soft and tasting like the coffee he's so fond of, caressing my own. When he pulls away, he has a silly grin plastered on his face. "I accept your chocolates."

I find my own lips pulling into a matching grin and I beam up at him, pleased. "Happy Valentine's Day, Noi."

He nods and turns back to tend to putting his things away, his eyes still watching me in the mirror. I just stand there, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. Even in my own mind, I know that's how I look, but I can't seem to help it.

As soon as he's done putting the last thing away, he turns and leans against the counter, pulling out a cigarette and offering me one as he lights up. "So... about that date..."

 **The End**  
No, no smut for you! lol  



End file.
